Under The Earth Guardian's Spell
by LoveRose
Summary: This is a CalebCornelia.I'm not going to give away the story, so ur just going to have to read it to find out.Muahaha!lol, no flames!
1. Fruity Smooth

This story is nothing special, I just wanted to do something sorta romantic/sad today. It may not be like my other stories but I hope you likeit anyway... :)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was just a regular day at HeatherField...really normal. School went by, and the girls were, of course, really bored most of the time.

**After School...**

"Ok, well, what do you guys want to do?", Hay Lin said lazily putting her hands on her head. "Mabye we could go to...a smothie place or something", Cornelia said walking with a serious face. "Hey girls!", it was none other than Caleb running after them. "Hi Caleb!", Cornelia's face lit up with joy. "Where are you headed?", Caleb panted while waving sheepily at Cornelia with a big smile on his face. "We were just about to go to a...smoothie place...right?", Will asked. "Yeah, I guess...", Irma whispered loudly. "Mind if I join you?", Caleb asked. "Sure, why not, come on", Taranee said not turning to him.

They, after 10 minutes, arrived to a smoothie place called Fruity Smooth. Will, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee went to go order the drinks, while Cornelia and Caleb went to go get a table. They went up to the counter, "Sir, um sir?", Will started. "Welcome, how may I help you", a man with black hair and green eyes said looking at Will. Will couldn't say anything, she was just there, staring. "Um, miss?", he said again. "Oh, right! Um, yeah I'd like 2 Peach smoothies, 1 Strawberry-Banana smoothie, 1 Grape smoothie, and 2 Pineapple smoothies, please", Will said with a smile and a red face. "Ok, that'll be a total of $10.53( I don't know how much it really is, ok)", the man said looking at the computer. "Here you go", Irma said handing him the cash. "Thanx, one second", he left to the kitchen and came back 5 minutes later with the smoothies. "Here you go", he handed them the smoothies.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Cornelia, um, do you...nevermind...", Caleb tried to ask but stopped himself. "No, what is it, Caleb?", Cornela asked, while sitting down on the other side of Caleb. "...Do you have a boyfriend?", he asked looking down. "No, not right now. Why do you want to know, anyway?", she asked suspiciously. "Oh...well I want to know...", Caleb responded. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes as if it would save them if they tdidn't. "Oh, well...um, I don't suppose you have a girlfriend, right?", Cornelia asked blushing and turning her head slightly, but never leaving eye contact. It was a stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say. "No, but..."I have my eye on someone right now"", Caleb tried to give her a hint. He was also blushing like a madman. Cornelia took the hint and understood. "R-r-r-eally...?", Cornelia waited for the answer, she was so anxious to hear the words to come out of his mouth.

He was about to say something, but was cut off by the girls, "Are we interupting anything?", Hay Lin asked with a huge grin on her face. "No!", Cornelia and Caleb yelled in unison. "Ok ok, here are your smoothies", Hay Lin said.

**In the kitchen...**

"Mission accomplished", said the man who took the girls' orders. "You put the poison in the Earth guardians' strawberry-banana smoothie?", a hissing sound came from his circle of sand on the floor. "Yes, soon the guardians will finally fall apart!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Authors Note: Plz Vote Now!

**Dear Readers,**

I'm going to have a voting poll. I really can't decide on what to do with the story, so I'm going to give you two choices and you're going to tell me which one (you may vote more than once, lol!) **HURRY AND VOTE NOW! BEFORE I MAKE MY DECISION!**

These are your choices:

A.) Cornelia dies (a happy life) and Caleb confesses his love for her before she does

B.) (make it super sad...I prefer you don't pick this, but I want my readers to be happy) Cornelia and Caleb get in a fight and Caleb is super sad that Cornelia dies before he appologized and confessed his feelings

C.) (my favorite) the potion had a side effect that is sorta the cure(I'm not saying what it is!), and Cornelia is saved because of Caleb...and he confesses that he loves her

**PICK NOW! (oh, and just to give my opinion, I like C., but the only reason I'm not putting it is because i don't know which one is better) so choose!plz, send me your opinions!**


	3. What Happened to Cornelia?

And the winner is... Drumb role>

C! YES! I wanted this one anyway, but C is defenetly the winner! Yea!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**After Fruity Smooth...**

The five girls...and Caleb were all walking doing nothing; just talking and laughing at what they were saying. Will and Irma were talking something about Meridian, HayLin and Taranee were talking about an assignment they had to do (cause HayLin didn't get it), and Cornelia and Caleb were way in the front, none of the girls could hear them at all.

"What are you reading, Cornelia?", Caleb asked catching up to her. "Ugh, the worst book ever made...chemestry book", Cornelia replied with a frown, closing the book shut with a big _thud!_. "If you hate it so much, then why are you reading it?", he asked in confusion. "Because, it's part of my homework. I have to read this stupid book for tomorrow", Cornelia said to Caleb. "Oh, ok...", Caleb just tried to make little conversations. "Yeah well, at least you don't have to do any of this. You didn't even have to go to school in Meridian. Why does Earth have to be so civilized?", she said sarcastically. "Yeah, well, any time you want to ditch this place, you can come and find me. We can fight, and fight, and fight, and did I mention fight?", Caleb said mocking her. "Ok, you have a point there. I wouldn't want to fight all day either", she smiled sweetly."...but I'm glad that you still fight...for Earth", she looked down turning pink. "I don't only do it for the good of people, I do it also to protect the most beautiful girl I've ever seen", he replied to her. He was blushing a lot. Cornelia and Caleb stopped and looked at each other. "I-", was all Cornelia said before she fell on her knees. "Cornelia! Are you ok?", Caleb asked worried, while he went to his knees to help her. "Ugh, I feel...so dizzy..."she whispered before collapsing in Caleb's arms (NO SHE IS NOT DEAD, REMEMBER YOU PICKED C!). "Cornelia!", he screamed. He carried her up in his arms. "What happened, Caleb!", Will yelled running towards them, with the girls right behind. "I don't know, I was just telling her that I-...she was just about to say something before she got on her knees. She said she felt dizzy and fainted", he said with worry in his voice.

"What? That's not possible! She was just fine when she was walking...right?", HayLin asked Caleb. "Yeah, she was just fine, that only happens when...Oh no", he gasped. "What!", Will aksed with fear. "We have to go to Mrs. Lin, now", he said running with Cornelia in his arms. The four girls ran as fast as they could to the Silver Dragon.

"Mrs. Lin, Mrs. Lin!", Caleb shouted as he entered the back door. "What is it Cal-. What happened?", she asked touching Cornelia's forehead. "We don't know! She was walking so normal, then she just fainted!", HayLin panted as she ran through the door with all the other girls. "Hmmm...what did she eat before this happened?",Mrs. Linasked. "Well, not exactly eat, but drink...we went to get some smoothies", HayLin replied. "Yes, uh-huh. Did Cornelia ever mentioned what kind of smoothie she liked before to any of you?", Mrs. Lin asked. "She told me this one time when we were talking about smoothies. She said that her favorite kind was Strawberry-Banana", Irma thought as she told her memory. "Where were you when she told you?", Mrs. Lin asked...again. "It was a while back, we were at the same public library where...Cedric...used to work", she bit her lip as she just realized what had just happened. "Now I know! I've heard of some kind of poison that the Meridian guards would put into the food or drink of a prisoner who was of no more use to them...to kill them", he whispered. They all gasped. "But it was a slow process. It took like 3 days until the person who took the poison would die...", Caleb added quickly before they got too worried. Caleb went over to a counter and put several clothes on top of it, then put Cornelia on it.

"How could've that poison gotten to her drink? You didn't see the human form of Cedric anywhere, did you?", Mrs. Lin asked. "No, we didn't", Taranee replied. "Well, the guy who made the smoothie didn't look from somewhere else...right?", Will nervously said. "Sure, that's only cause you like him!", Irma chanted. "I DO NOT!", Will protested. "This is no time to argue about a guy! If Cornelia did drink the poison, we would have to find anything that would keep her from...", Caleb said angryly. "Oh, right, you wouldn't want to lose your lo-", Irma was saying, but prefered to not say it. "Caleb is right. Anyway, what was the boy's name?", Mrs. Lin added. "His name was...Kurt, I think", Will responded. "Oh no! That is the name of one of the most secret spy from Meridean. No one has ever known his identity! It all fits together, Cedric must've assigned him to put the poison in the Strawberry-Banana smoothie, since he already knew Cornelia drinks that", Mrs. Lin explained.

Caleb looked back to see the heavenly angel, his angel, shivering with the wind. She looked so pale. Caleb sneaked towards her, took of his jacket, and covered her with it. "Caleb, come on, we're going down to the garage to look up the poison!", HayLin yelled from a distance. "I'll make it all better, I won't leave you, Cornelia, you can count on me. I won't let you leave me here...I promise...", he whispered, putting his arms around her, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, turning a little red, but not losing his serious face. He quickly ran downstairs with the other girls.

After he left, Cornelia groaned softly as her body glowed a soft pink. After a few seconds, the glow floated up into the air and left the Silver Dragon up into the sky. "Ugh, uh, Ca-Cale-b...", she groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "What happened? Where am I?", she whispered to herself. She sat up, her legs dangling. "Huh? What's this?", she spotted Caleb's jacket fell onto the floor as she sat up. She slowly got down from the counter and picked up the jacket. "Oh, Caleb...", she whispered, smiling dreamy-like.

"What is it, Caleb?", Will asked. "Um, I'll be right back, I heard something up there...", he said looking up towards the stairs. "It's probably nothing, Caleb, now pay attention!", Irma said turning his face towards the book in the table in front of them. "Ok, ok", Caleb whispered, but his eyes never left the stair case. "Anyway, it says here that this type of poison has...one side effect to it, which makes it curable. It says that it has to do with...the affection of the victim's true love?", Will said confusingly. Everyone looked up at Caleb. "What?", he asked looking at them confusingly. "Wha-what's going on, guys?", they all turned to the stairs and saw a confused Cornelia standing in front of them. "Cornelia! You're awake! I mean, we were all woried", Caleb exclaimed, but blushed when he said the last part. "Well, Caleb, what did you do to make some of the poison go away, huh?", Irma grinned. "Uh...", Caleb responded turning furiously red. "What? What poison?...AM I POISONED!" Cornelia yelled as hard as her voice could. "Calm down, Corny, we already found something that will cure you...will it?", Taranee explained. "Well, it says that if the bond is strong enough, then it will overcome the poison, and will leave forever...", Will continued. "What bond? What are you talking about?", Cornelia asked. She looked so innocent with her sky blue eyes shining. "Why don't we leave all the explaining to Caleb...", HayLin said, while she and Irma made a huge grin on their faces. Caleb looked like a tomato by now. _I guess now would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how I feel. It will save her, and we will both be happy...but I don't know how to tell her._, he thought looking down.

Caleb looked up and was going to say something, but he truly couldn't. All he could to was stare in worship at Cornelia. Cornelia tilted her head in confusion, which made her look so innocent. The light that was coming from the small window made it seem as if she was a fallen angel. "Hehe, yeah, we should leave these two together. Come on, Gramma!", HayLin said as all the girls and Mrs. Lin walked up the stairs. Irma whispered into Caleb's ear, "Don't be nervous, you want to save her right?". "Of course I do", he whispered back. "Well, then I suggest that you take your time to tell her...but not too much. Besides, she's crazy about you", she added. Caleb turned pink. "Trust me, what do you think she talks about in sleep overs", she giggled and finally left upstairs.

"Cornelia, let me explain to you. Come on, let's go outside...", he said grabbing her hand and helping her up the stairs. When they got up, they looked at each other...just staring into each other's eyes. "Oh, Cornelia, I promise that we'll save you...", he whispered as he took her into a deep embrace. Cornelia hugged him back, "I'm sure that you will, Caleb...", she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a sweet smile...the same for Caleb, the same smile was shared (oh, and just so you know, Cornelia was on the higher step, so Caleb and Cornelia were the same height).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Like I said, Cornelia will NOT die, ok. Now you know what Caleb must do... Send in reviews no flames! I'll update super soon, promise!

LoveRose


	4. The Valley

Hey! Aren't you happy that I'm updating so fast? Haha! jk. No but really I am because I feel so inspired with this fiction. Hahaha! Anyway, I would like to thank all of those ppl who have reviewed, cause of you, I've been feeling inspired. Thanx a ton. Enjoy this chapter!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"**Cornelia, let me explain to you. Come on, let's go outside...", he said grabbing her hand and helping her up the stairs. When they got up, they looked at each other...just staring into each other's eyes. "Oh, Cornelia, I promise that we'll save you...", he whispered as he took her into a deep embrace. Cornelia hugged him back, "I'm sure that you will, Caleb...", she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a sweet smile...the same for Caleb, the same smile was shared (oh, and just so you know, Cornelia was on the higher step, so Caleb and Cornelia were the same height).**

Cornelia started to glow red this time. Caleb felt this and let go to see what was happening. Cornelia closed her eyes and floated up a tiny bit, her arms on her sides (yet a little up). Then a lot of the red glow flew up again, like the pink one. She slowly began to float back down. "Cornelia?", Caleb asked breathlessly. He caught her in his arms. "Haha, yeah...I think", she whispered she got out of Caleb's arms and stretched a bit. "Yeah, I'm ok", she added. Caleb just looked at her with a smile that made her melt.

"Ahem, so anyway, what did you guys find out? You know, am I poisoned?", she asked blushing. "...Don't get freaked out, but yeah", he replied. "Oh, and I'm supposed to NOT get freaked out that I might die?", she said sarcastically. "NO, no! It's not like that. Look it's cause...look come on", Caleb opened the door and let her go through. They walked to a very beautiful place. It was filled with a lot of flowers, and everything was green. No it wasn't far from Heatherfield. They both sat down indian style, facing each other.

"Ok, Cornelia, this is what we think happened. See, there is a kind of poison that the Meridian guards would use to...kill the prisoners when they were no longer healthy enough to work", Caleb started. "Oh my god, that's horrible!", Cornelia exclained. "Yeah, it is. They would put it in their food or drink. It took about 3 days until they would finally...", Caleb didn't want to finish his sentence. "We think that you drank the poison in your smoothie...", Caleb whispered looking down. "...How? How could it get into my smoothie, we were nowhere near a portal", Cornelia gasped, her eyes forming tears. She looke down closing her eyes, the tears spilling out. Caleb put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head. He replaced his position and wiped the tears away with his fingers. "It's ok, Cornelia, we found a way to cure you...but it won't be easy...well at least for me...", he added quietly. "What do you mean?", she said looking into his gleamy eyes. "The poison hada sorta side effect that made it curable...the poison would be overcomed...by the affection of your true love", he whispered turning red.

"Now I know why I've been glowing, and why it leaves into the air, the poison is evaporating. Wait...so that means that...you're my...", Cornelia couldn't finish, her dreams were finally coming true. Her true TRUE love, was the one and only Caleb, the one she could never get out of her mind. "So that's why the poison has been leaving. You feel better because not so much poison is in you anymore", Caleb now realized that the book was true, he was actually making the poison leave her body. Both of them got up. Caleb took Cornelia's hands in his. "Cornelia, I-", they heard a big noise in back of them. They turned and saw a portal open. One of Caleb's companions came through it ( I don't know his name, but it's the guy w/ green skin. The guy Caleb fought in the episode Caleb's Challenge, he was possesed. Hope you remember).

"Caleb, you must come with me to Meridean, it's urgent!", he panted. Caleb turned to Cornelia, her eyes filled with such love and innocence. He closed his eyes and turned back to him, "How urgent is it, I have something as urgent right now", he told him. Caleb's hands never left Cornelia's. "Uh, Caleb, I think it's more important than a girl", he said. Cornelia was offended, she removed her hands from Caleb's. "Cornelia-", he started. "No, Caleb, you should go to Meridean. Would you like some back-up?", she asked the man, forgiving him for his insult. He looked at Caleb with a funny look. "She's not just any girl, she's one of the gaurdians", he laughed. "Huh? She i- Oh! I didn't recognize her. You're the Earth guardian right?", he realized. "Yeah, Cornelia Hale", she responded. "Cornelia, it's nothing like that, don't worry", he smiled.

Caleb looked to see Cornelia's response. "Go, Caleb, they need you", she said. "But, the poison...", he tried, but was shushed by Cornelia's finger. "I'll be fine, I think you'll be back by 2 days, won't you?", she asked smiling. "I guess you're right Cornelia", he smiled. Cornelia took her finger off of his lips. "Ok, besides, most of the poison is already gone so it doesn't really matter", she said already turning to leave. Caleb quickly turned her back around, "But just to be sure-", he kissed hergently on the cheek, "I'll be back in a while, I promise". Then he left into the portal after waving good-bye to Cornelia. She began to glow pink and it disappeared as she touched her cheek and smiled dreamily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sooo? Hope you liked it! Send in reviews plz, no flames! I'll update soon!

LoveRose


	5. The Trap

Hey! I'm bak, sry if I didn't update as soon I as I said I would, but hey, I'm updating now, lol. So anyway, enjoy this chappie guys!

Oh and flashbacks are _italizised_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No! Cedric, how could this not work! You said there was nothing that could cure it!", Phobos yelled at Cedric from his throne. He was watching Cornelia from his sand circle walking normally on the side walk with no pain on her face. "I have taken that into concideration, but the soldiers and I have already made a plan, which is in action right now", Cedric tried to keep his cool from fear. "Oh, and what is this plan?", he asked. "Well, it also says in the book of poisons, that if the poison still remains in her body for at leat 24 hours now, she will completely die. The rebel leader is what is curing her, so one man right now, is taking the form of Aldar(I found out the green dudes name! Yay) to take him here to Meridean. While he is here, we shall ambush him and capture him. That way the Earth guardian shall break the whole thing down, and we shall break the rebels as well!", he said proudly. Phobos had a wicked grin on his face, "Excellent...".

**Flashback (I forgot to put it in the last chapter)...**

_Right before Caleb left into the portal, he got something out of his pocket. Aldarn left into the portal to wait for him on the other side.He got one of Cornelia's hands and put something in it. Cornelia opened her hand and saw a necklace that had a green moon facing the right. She looked up at Caleb, "This necklace combines with mine-", he took out his with a green moon facing the left, "-that way we can comunicate with each other, even when we are in different worlds". He got her neckalce and tied it around her neck. "So whenever you need me, I'll come as fast as I can", Caleb smiled sweetly at her. "Oh Caleb, why are you doing all this? I mean, you could just go. I'll be fine", Cornelia laughed. "Because I won't take the risk of having you be in danger", he hugged her. Cornelia felt like nothing in the world could break this. They looked into each other's eyes once more. "Don't leav me, Caleb...", she whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I promise you, with all my soul...", he whispered back and left into the portal._

**End of Flashback**

It flashed through Cornelia's mind over and over again. She was walking on the side walk towards her house, looking up at the sky. "Hey Cornelia!", she heard HayLin from behind. She ran until she was walking next to Cornelia. "Sooo, has your future husband finally asked you to marry him?", she said teasing her. "Ha ha, very funny, HayLin", Cornelia said. "Haha! I'm guessing you're back to your normal self again? No more poison. Dang Caleb must've done something BIG! He's fast", HayLin exclaime prancing around. "No, not yet, but he says that most of the poison is already gone", she said giggling at HayLin. "Oh, ok. So, where is lover boy anyway?", she asked looking around. "Oh, Aldarn came through a portal and said that Caleb had to go to Meridean for a while", she smiled. "Oh...wait...Aldarn can't open portals...can he?", HayLin asked with her eyes wide. They both stopped and gasped, "CALEB!", they yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ok that's the end of the chapter... **I'M JUST KIDDING! HAHAHA! I WONDER IF YOU GUYS FELL FOR IT? OMG THAT WOULD'VE BEEN FUNNY! I JUST WANTED TO TEASE YOU GUYS. YOU MUST'VE THOUGHT, "THAT WAS WAAY TOO SHORT", BUT DON'T WORRY, I WAS KIDDING! NOW**

Continue...

At that same moment, Caleb was screaming at the top of his lungs, "CORNELIA!", as he saw her face in the circle of sand.

**Flashback in Meridean (I hope this isn't confusing)...**

_"Ok, so where are we going, Aldarn?", Caleb asked as he stopped with his friend in the middle of the forest. "We're not going anywhere, but you sure are!", Aldarn turned around. Caleb faced a very ugly creature. A hurdle of soldiers jumped from the trees and grabbed him down. "You! You're the shape-shifter!", he yelled. "Yes, rebel leader, but too bad you won't live long enough to tell the tale", he said with an evil face. Caleb gasped as he was put inside a bag all tied up. _

_After about 20 minutes, Caleb could see that he was in the Meridean castle. He was facing Phobos in his chair. Caleb was chained to the wall, and seeing Cornelia yell his name in the sidewalk._

**End of flashback...**

"What do you want with Cornelia!", he yelled at Phobos from his chains. "I saw the effect it had on the other guardians when the Earth guardian decided to quit. They were weak! And now, I have decided to make her quit...for good", he laughed evily. Caleb groaned, "No! You'll never get away with it! Not as long as I'm still around". "Yeah, well too bad you're in chains. I guess your poor little Juliet will just have to die without his Romeo. Keep him chained here. I'm not making the same mistake I did every time I captured him", he ordered the soldiers, as they all left the room, except Caleb.

"No, no no! I won't let Cornelia die! Never!", he yelled to himself. He was able to loosen his right hand chain. He grabbed his necklace that was dangling around his neck and yelled Cornelia's name into it.

On Earth, Cornelia was running with HayLin towards Will's house. She felt something and stopped running to look at her glowing, green necklace moon. "Cornelia, what's wrong?", HayLin asked panting stopping with her. "Cornelia!", they heard from the necklace. Cornelia gasped, "Of course the necklace!", she grabbed the moon and put it close to her lips. "Caleb! Where are you! It's a trap!", she yelled. "Yeah...I kinda already figured that out. I'm in chains in Phobos' castle right now". "We're going to get Will and we're going to-ugh!", she fell on her knees. "Cornelia! I can see you! What's happening!", he yelled looking at the circle of sand. "See us?How?", HayLin dropped to the floor, looking up. "Phobos' circle of sand. He forgot to erase it. HayLin, what's going on?". "I think...THE POISON IS BACK!", HayLin yelled picking her up.

"Ugh! No! I forgot that as long as the poison is still in her, she is still affected by it. She only has3 hours left!", Caleb shreiked. "HayLin...go...get...Will...", Cornelia whispered. "Are you nuts, and leave you here!", she said. "It's...the only...way...to save Caleb...and myself...", she grunted softly. "Well, Caleb?", HayLin said throught the moon. Caleb looked worridley at Cornelia's porr body in pain from the sand. He closed his eyes, "Do it HayLin. Just try to take Cornelia somewhere where no one will find her", he made his decision. "Ok, Caleb", she got Cornelia and power-walked to the silver dragon( well HayLin is skinnier, right?). She got out her cellphone to call Will.

**On phone**

Will- "Hello?"

HayLin- "Will! Oh thank God, I need to you to go to the Silver Dragon, there's no time to explain. Get the rest of the girls and meet me there. It's an emergency!"

Will- "Ok"

They hung up.

After a few minutes HayLin and the other girls arrived at the Silver Dragon. "What happened to Corny?", Irma said. "No time! Caleb is in Phobos' castle, we need to save him in order to save Corny. Guaridans, now Will!", she panted. "Hurry girls! Cornelia doesn't look so good...", they heard Caleb say through the moon...sadly. "We'll save you and Cornelia, Caleb. Guardians unite!" Will said.

Yeah and bla bla bla, Water Fire Earth and Air.

"Ok, let's do this girls!", Irma yelled. Will opened a portale with the Heart and the the girls went through.

Cornelia also turned into the faerie or whatever they are, but she was very pale. "Oh Cornelia, I know that the girls will save us", Caleb whispered with his head down in grief. "Caleb?", Cornelia whispered very softly. She opened her eyes slightly. "Sh sh sh, you should rest Cornelia, I will come for you", he whispered. Cornelia just closed her eyes, her wings fluttering.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I think that it'll be one or two more chapters and that's it! Under The Earth Guardian's Spell will be complete! plz send in reviews, no flames! i'll update as soon as possible. :)

LoveRose


	6. And We Are United

Yo yo yo! I'm bak! haha! Enjoy this ch., plz send in reviews, i'm getting so...uninspired, unless u only have flames...then don't send any

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**In Meridean...**

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were flying over the swamps, heading for Phobos' castle. "Ok, let's land through there, so the guards won't see us", Will said, pointing at the core of the castle. The girls nodded and they glided down through the hole in the middle. They peeked out to see that they were right above Phobos' throne area. "Girls!", they heard Caleb. "Caleb!", Hay Lin exclaimed. They flew down to where he was to try to remove the chains. "Ugh! I can't take this off, it's so...sticky", Irma said in disgust, looking at her gooey fingers. "Here, let me try. Fire!", Taranee said, shooting a small amount of fire on the chains. Nothing happened.

"My fire doesn't work!", Taranee exclaimed. Caleb struggled on trying to remove himself from the chains. "Wait, hold still, Caleb", Irma said. "Taranee...", both girls put their hands together to make a big ball of fire and water together. Caleb looked shocked. "Don't worry, Caleb, you can trust us", Irma teased. "Ok, Irma, one, two, three!", they shot the ball in the directions of where the chains held Caleb to the wall. They turned to ice. "And finally...", Hay Lin said while blowing on the ice chains, until they broke off.

"Finally, thanks", Caleb said rubbing his wrists."You!", they turned to see Cedric and Phobos standing in the door. "We better go!",Will said. Will and Hay Lin lifted up Caleb and they all flew threw the hole where they came in from. "Stop them! They won't ruin my plans again", Phobos ordered. Cedric (in his ugly form, lol) yelled and slithered to the outside of the castle with all kinds of soldiers and big flying creatures. "Ah! Why did it have to be bugs? Fly faster!", Taranee yelled. The girls struggled, trying to fly as fast as they could. "They're gaining on us!", Irma said looking back at the creatures. "Irma, take my place", Hay Lin said. Irma got hold of Caleb's right arm, while Hay Lin stopped and waited for them to get closer. "Hay Lin!", Taranee yelled at her. "Go, I'll hold them off, make sure Caleb gets to Corny!", she yelled back, putting on her warrior face. They nodded and flew to the portal (which was still a little further away).

"Alright, Hay Lin, total concentration...", Hay Lin whispered to herself. She clasped her hands together in her face and closed her eyes. Her wings started to flutter extremely fast, but she was still in place. Hay Lin, with the same position, started spinning quickly. Suddenly, you could see a tornado forming around her. Cedric ordered his creature to stop, the flying ones and all. He was only a few feet from Hay Lin. Once the tornado was complete, the tornado still around Hay Lin, you could see that Hay Lin stopped spinning in the tornado and began to glow white. The tornado twisting and turning around her, let her arms fall to her sides as she opened her eyes, which were glowing white. "What's the matter, lizzard face, you scared of a little bit of wind?", she smiled. "Aaaannd...AIR!", she spread her arms foward, sending her tornado towards the other creatures.

Everyone ran and flew back, but the tornado was too fast, it took them all inside of the tornado. "Alright, now for the hard part", Hay Lin said to herself. She was sweating. "Alright, and up we go!", she said, with her fighting face, and she lifted up her tornado. Everyone in there was screaming. "And down!", and she destroyed the tornado by closing her hands in front of her. Everyone of the creatures fell down into the water, ground, and trees. "Bad hair day, much, toodles!", she smiled in triumph as she flew away to the portal giggling.

"Hey, Hay Lin! Where did all the creatures go?", Will asked. they were on the ground in front of the portal. "Aw, that's so sweet, you all waited for me", Hay Lin smiled. "Don't worry, I took care of them. Hehe! So what about Caleb, heisn't stupid enough to wait for me instead of going with Cornelia right?", Hay Lin asked looking around. "No, he went running through the portal". Irma said pointing at the portal. "Well ok, let's go then, I don't want to be here anymore", Hay Lin gestured. They all agreed and went through the portal.

**With Caleb...**

He was running as fast as he could to the Silver Dragon. When he reached it, he found that it was closed. "Why would they leave Cornelia in there! Mrs. Lin isn't that mean", he said in impatience trying to open the door. "Because they didn't see me...", he gasped and turned to see Cornelia hovering with her wings on the roof top. "Cornelia! You're ok? But how?", he said as she hovered down to give him a big hug. "I don't know, I think the power of the Heart of Candracar in me gave me a little bit of energy...as long as I'm in guardian form", she cried in his shoulder. "It's ok, Cornelia, don't cry, I'm here now", he said trying to calm her down. Hedidn'tfeelthe floor beneath him. "Huh?", he looked down to see that he was floating. "Um, Cornelia?", he smiled. "Haha!Don't let go", she teased and held his hand and flew up in the sky (so no one could see her). Caleb was laughing with Cornelia.Finally,Cornelia landed to a peaceful place.

"Well, who would've thought that flying would be so fun", he said. "You know what it's like everyday, since we have to carry you sometimes", Cornelia pointed out. "Yeah, but it's never with you alone", he smiled looked down smiling. Suddenly she turned into human form. "Huh?", she said looking at herself."I guess the girls are done", Caleb stated. "Yeah, but now I feel weaker", she said puting her hand on her forehead. "Cornelia... ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were different from other girls. Not only are you beautiful, but you're also a great warrior, smart, kind, and forgiving", he said grabbing her hands. "Cornelia...I love you", he whispered. With that Cornelia leaned in. Caleb closed the gap between them and entered the sweet bliss of her lips. Nither of them wanted to end it, but they had to for their lack of air.

Cornelia closed her eyes as a red gas, form of Phobos flew up into the air with a hissing sound. "Ow...", Cornelia whispered and smiled. "I love you too, Caleb, and I always will", she whispered, huggin him. He hugged her back. "Awww!", all the girls joined in and hugged them. "Finally, I don't have to wait in anxiousness for you two to finally love each other!", Hay Lin joked hugging herself. Everyone laughed, even Caleb and Cornelia, still hugging each other.

The two moons on their necks joined together and a little light formed, as they became two red emeralds, the symbol that the owner of the necklace were going to be together forever.

**End**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hehe, how did you liked it? Hope you did, I'll be making more W.I.T.C.H. fanfictions later on now that this one is done. Send in reviews so I can actualy make another story! Oh and if you have some ideas on something that has Cornelia+Caleb and/ or Will+Phobos, tell me your ideas for a story, I can combine them and make an awsome story! Thanx tonz to all of you reviewers! BYEZ!

LoveRose


End file.
